fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Almeta Luppus
'' '' '' Almeta Luppus'' is a female troll with blood that is the color of honey, her chumhandle would be classified as carnissialCanine. ''Almeta is a pretty new troll… she only entered this memo a couple days ago, but she loves it, and everyone in it! A little history Almeta was very… different from all the other wriggles, she didn’t get chosen until all of the others were gone. Except… one grub whom she had made good friends with, he was… a very unique one. Ok, moving on. Almeta was picked by a very caring Lusus who was also known as ''Hawkdad. Hawkdad was a very half of a rabbit. Hawkdad would feed Almeta insects, dead animal parts and occasionally some greens if he could find any. Almeta loved her Lusus, until one very tragic day one before her 4th wriggler day her Lusus-…Okay, Almeta doesn’t want me to continue on about her Lusus so I have to cut it short, sorry, maybe she will tell you if you ask..? Anyways, after Almeta had someone very close taken just like that. She abandoned her Hive, she was confused, struggling and, she was alone. She didn’t know what to do! Until a very kind someone had found her trudging around in Alternia, it was a very bland biome she was in. This someone was… well… let me give it to you in Almeta terms, “He is very sc@ry.” Yes, thank you Almeta. He was very rambunchcus, hyper, wild and loved bright colors, his name was Kain. ''Kain was also classified as a ''trickster, “@ very'' fucked up hum@n.” No one asked for your opinion, Almeta. Urgh, Moving on, Kain was an actual sweetheart he didn’t want to hurt Almeta at all! Kain was sometimes not in trickster mode if hadn’t eaten any ham… but ham triggers his trickster mode, he says, “I caNNot live without it!!” Thank you Kain, “Your welcome!!” Ah, where was I… Oh yes! After Kain learned the troll ways, he was forced to act, speak, and look as a troll would. Or else Almeta and his self would be executed. Never mind that. Almeta and Kain took a usual route around; very upset they didn’t own a Hive… They were not too down! Almeta had Kain; who was a trickster! He always made her laugh, sometimes tremble in fear but mostly laugh. They slept either in the forest, or in a cloud, depending on Kain’s strength. He would usually fly them up to a cloud and just sleep there for the night, or if Kain was to weakened they would just sleep under tree’s. One day on their adventuring, they came across something very familiar to Almeta. Alas! It was her abandoned Hive! This was great! Almeta showed Kain around and they settled in there for good. MOVING ON. Almeta never really filled…. a pail with anyone… She did prefer John or Dave… Erm… Hehe… Continuing. She never had a matesprit before, she '''had' flushed feelings for John and Dave and just a bit for Kain, but she felt that was awkward so they immediately went away. Personality Almeta was known as kind, hyper, annoying and very weird to the other Trolls. She does have a couple of different ones, First there’s… Um… Maybe it might be more organized to just List them and then describe them? * Almeta * Trickster *Wolf Almeta – She is very kind, sweet, and hyperactive when normal! She wears a black shirt with her symbol ''on it; a combination between ''Cancer and Taurus. She also dresses with a black short skirt that ends at her thigh, stockings are included in this bit of attire. “You made me sound rike… One of those hum@n...Er...” “Whore?” “Yes @ whore, th@nk you K@in!” Wow, you’re an idiot. “@m not!” Pfft, whatever. Almeta loves to be around people at all times, she loves to help them out if they had ever needed any help. She is okay… OKAY… at cooking shit- err, I mean just cooking. She is not very good at flirting… But she claims she is. “I seriousry @m!!” No. Anyways moving onto a better personality! “Hey!!” :P Trickster – She is very hyper, bright, perky, etc… Almeta is known to be in this mode after having Pie, Sopar slime to be exact. While in this state, she wears very bright unnatural things. What she usually wears is a white shirt of course with her symbol on it designed very colorful, except… It is usually splattered with Sopar slime, she gets out of control eating the stuff. Usually other trolls would just be loopy and crazy, not Almeta. Damn, this chick goes insane eating the slime. Continuing with what her attire includes. She wears a blue skirt and it’s a bit short, of course no sparkles. She despises those. Along with them there are striped bright blue and gold stockings to match her skirt. Category:Characters